


A Scandal in the Capital

by dayishujia



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason is a prince and Tim is the son of an aristocrat and they are in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Library

Jason wasn’t the most favored prince in the kingdom. He was ornery and foul-mouthed, with a devious grin and matching teal eyes. He was rash and bold, and most of the kingdom was relieved he wasn’t the first in line for the crown. 

“You know, the kingdom is lucky Dick is first in line,” Tim says, brushing aside pages to some book he was reading. “He’ll be able to put this country back on the fast-track.”

Jason snorted. He hated it when Tim read because it meant his attention wasn’t all on him and Jason was greedy when it came to Tim. Instead of whatever he had in mind, he was left to lounge over the posh chairs in his father’s library. When he agreed to bringing Tim here, he thought he’d be getting a couple kisses out of the deal, but no. “And what? You don’t think I wouldn’t be able to do that?”

From the corner of Jason’s eye, he saw Tim sit a little straighter. Bingo. He got Tim’s attention now. “That’s not what I said,” Tim insisted, with a frown. “You have your good qualities. I believe you’ll be a great asset to this kingdom as a prince.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason hummed. He brushed his hair out of his face and tried to look extra disappointed. “Man, I thought you at least would have more faith in me than that.”

This time, Jason heard the unmistakable sound of a book closing and he knew he won. “Jason, that is not what I said.” Making sure to keep the grin off his face, Jason shrugged and traced the delicate pattern of the ceiling with his eyes. “You should know by now that I’m your biggest fan.”

Jason shrugged. “They all say that,” he said, “all my father’s friends and colleagues.”

“Am I only a friend?” Tim asked.

Jason threw his legs under himself and stood. He was a menacing person, he was, but Tim didn’t break eye contact as Jason bounded with a wide gate over to where he sat. Taking ahold of the smaller boy by the back of his neck, Jason noted absently just how little Tim was. Seated, Tim only reached the bottom of Jason’s breast.

But for how small Tim was, he was brave and that’s what Jason loved about him.

With a firm grip on the back of Tim’s neck, fingers caught in the boy’s hair, Jason surged down and captured Tim’s mouth with his own in a searing, open-mouthed kiss. And whatever Jason put into the kiss, Tim returned tenfold; with a grip on the prince’s blouse, the smaller aristocrat tugged him closer and wrapped a wiry arm around the prince’s neck.

Doing this in the library wasn’t the smartest thing either of them had ever done; they’re usually more careful. Of course, Jason was hoping for kissing Tim a couple times during their stay and the library was pretty empty most of the time, a kiss like this completely erased common sense from Jason’s mind. If Dick or Alfred or someone walked through those doors at that very moment, he doesn’t think he would be able to stop kissing Tim.  
And more than further damaging what was left of his relationship with the King, his father, if they got caught in the compromising position they were in, it would remove Tim from his own father’s succession. It would harm the pristine reputation of the Drake family and Tim would be cast away, worse than garbage.

“Jason,” Tim breathed, gasping for breath between syllables. They had only just broke the kiss and, somehow they had managed to maneuver themselves so both their bodies could fit on the chair, half on top of each other. Jason licked his lips and pressed their foreheads together, leaning further into Tim’s body. His eyes were drawn down to Tim’s heaving chest for a moment before he nudged the aristocrat’s head to the side to kiss a spot just behind his ear. The sensation had Tim kissing him again and Jason was glad he had done it.

“Jason,” Tim tried again, hands coming up to hold the young prince’s face. He smiled when Jason turned in his told to fondly kiss his wrist. “You are better than what the others give you credit for.”

Jason swallowed. He hated it when Tim said stuff like that because he would actually start believing it. Tim had that effect on him. “You just say that.”  
Tim frowned. Jason could be stubborn and rude sometimes, and Tim could usually handle it. “You should know me better than that,” he said softly, but Jason could still hear the disappointment in the young man’s voice. “I never say anything just to say it. I mean every word.”

Jason stared at him for a little bit and then, he did something he would only ever do when there was no one else around to hear. “Well,” he said, “thank you,” and he pressed a softer kiss to Tim’s mouth.


	2. With a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason always knew they would get caught one day.

It was exactly what Jason was afraid of. But of course, he always knew they would be caught because he always lost track of the world when he was with Tim, but he figured it could have been worse; it could have been his father or Tim’s who walked into the room. That was bone chilling for the young prince to think about. 

Having arrived early in the morning, the Drake family visited the palace with intentions of schmoozing up to the king and the crown prince. The imperial family, including Jason and Bruce’s youngest, Damian, were all present and escorting the aristocrats around the palace grounds, chatting about politics and external affairs. After a couple hours of walking through the extensive Eastern royal gardens, Jason spotted a chance and managed to sneak off with Tim in toe.

Jason reached over and tugged at Tim’s sleeve. The young prince managed to drift to the outer edge of the little group they formed, and closed in on the young Drake family heir. Tim glanced at him with a light glare, warning him not to try anything that might get them into trouble. Jason, immune to the look, only grinned wide and gestured back towards where they came with his eyes. Tim glanced back and noticed the entrance to the palace they passed on their leisurely walk.

Tim grinned and nodded. And did Jason loved that grin.

Glancing back at their respective families, Jason quickly and quietly lead Tim out of sight and back toward the palace.

“Where are we going?” Tim questioned, laughter in his voice.

Jason shushed him however and tugged the boy along.

After expertly navigating the extensive and richly decorated halls and corridors, they made it back to Jason’s quarters without being spotted by anyone important. Once safely inside with doors firmly shut behind them, Jason scooped up the smaller boy in his arms. Tim laughed as Jason carried him towards and unceremoniously dropped him on his luxurious bed and clambered on top of him. 

“You look wonderful in that suit, baby,” Jason purred, looking over Tim and taking in his fashion choices and quickly started working at the buttons of the little aristocrat’s sharp black suit jacket.

Tim hummed and allowed Jason to manhandle the jacket off him. “I was going to say the same thing,” he said, as Jason carelessly tossed his jacket to the floor. Tim made a point to notice Jason’s own wardrobe. “That tie and vest combo is so posh.”

The prince rolled his eyes as he began work on removing his own restricting formal get-up, namely the ghastly tie and restricting vest. The vest wound up on the floor somewhere with the jacket, but Jason only got to loosen the tie before Tim stopped him. “Don’t,” he hummed, “it looks good like that.”  
Jason just wolfishly grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

A single kiss quickly became two and then three until individual kisses blurred together and both sacrificed air for just one more kiss. 

There was a head-rush that came with kissing Tim. It might be because the boy was the embodiment of absolutely everything Jason wanted in a lover. He was pensive, eager-to-please but not afraid to speak up for himself with a sharp tongue.

These were the moments Jason loved. Sure, they didn’t really need to do anything in order for him to enjoy Tim’s company, but it sure helped. Especially when Tim reached for him, pulling him closer than he could possibly be and made that little noise in the back of his throat.  
That little thing never failed to drive Jason crazy. Gripping at Tim’s thin waist hard enough to bruise with one hand and tangling the other in the boy’s short hair, Jason allowed himself to forget everything else; his father, Dick, the growing political tensions with the kingdom next door, he let all those things and more slip from his mind in favor of thoroughly kissing the boy under him.

And only when the lack of air burned at their lungs did they part.

Jason brushed Tim’s now messy hair out of the boy’s face. Tim smiled up at him as Jason’s hand moved from pushing hair off his forehead to his cheek, his thumb brushing over Tim’s reddened bottom lip. Tim smiled softly and kissed the pad of Jason’s thumb before pushing himself up into a seated position and fitting himself into Jason’s lap, his head in the crook of his shoulder. It was Jason who moved them both back to the end of the bed so he had the footboard to lean on.

“I’m glad you came today,” Jason hummed, running his hand over Tim’s hair, the other lazily rubbing a small circle on the boy’s back. “I missed you.”

Tim smiled bashfully into the prince’s neck and murmured, “I missed you too” back.

Jason turned his head awkwardly to smile at the boy in his arms and to press a kiss to his forehead. Tim shifted when Jason pulled back and planted a kiss on the corner of the older boy’s mouth, grinning cheekily when the prince stared at him dumbly.

As if it was some form of retribution, Jason pecked Tim’s lips back. And again when Tim did it back and soon, they were again lost in trying to outdo the other in kisses. It only came to an end when they couldn’t contain their ever-growing laughter any longer.

“You’re a dork,” Jason said when the laughs subsided.

Tim snorted, “You’re one to talk!” Jason laughed, again, but now at Tim’s over-casualness. Almost no one was ever so casual with him and he only found it more endearing when Tim did it. The boy pouted, slightly embarrassed by himself, as the prince tugged him closer.  
And there they sat; Jason with innocent hands at Tim’s waist and head resting on Tim’s hair and Tim with his head on the prince’s shoulder, leaning his body against Jason’s.

It was quiet but the sound of them catching their breaths, so they should have been able to hear the heavy footsteps quickly approaching the room. But they were blissfully unprepared when the over-sized doors swung open without pretense and the crown prince bombarded in, calling for Jason.

The young prince jerked up, his spine going almost impossibly straight with the fear of being caught and Tim jumped out of his skin, scrambling to the other end of the bed.

But the damage was already done.

Dick swallowed thickly, frozen in the doorway. He stared at the two boys with wide, surprised eyes, then at the discarded clothing on the floor. However, being the good crown prince he was, he gathered his wits quickly, although his body still remained frozen. “Timothy,” he squeaked, “There you are. Your parents are looking for you.”

Tim nodded stiffly. The little aristocrat wasn’t sure how to behave anymore. There was no pretense for the situation he had suddenly found himself in. Dick had his life, and Jason’s, in the palm of his hand and he wasn’t quite sure Dick knew that. “Thanks,” he mumbled lowly, feeling more than slightly embarrassed. He wasn’t able to bring himself to move, for fear the situation could somehow become even worse.

They should have known better; Jason was so frustrated with himself. They should have listened more carefully. There were so many things they should have and even could have done better, but there was absolutely nothing they could do now. And that was what frustrated Jason the most.

Their secret was out. And it was Dick’s decision what to do with it.

“So,” Dick cleared his throat. He was obviously as lost for words as Jason and Tim were.

The tension and pure awkwardness in the room was palpable. Tim, now seated on the furthest end of Jason’s bed, as far from Jason as possible with his head hung, felt utterly embarrassed and powerless. Jason, however, just looked annoyed, defiant, and thoroughly kissed. Dick just looked uncomfortable as he took it all in. slowly, he reached behind him and secured the door before taking a seat in one of the expensive chairs in the room. “How long has…” Dick searched for the right words, “um… how long?”

“A year,” Jason said coolly, but he was just as nervous, if not more, than Tim looked. If Dick wanted to, he could ruin them both. He, the precious crown prince, could go to daddy and the Duke and Duchess and tell them all about how Jason had a thing for boys, and not just any boy, but the Duke’s precious son.

Dick nodded stiffly and said something neither the prince nor the aristocrat expected. “Um… well, congratulations,” he stood and made his way to the door, looking more than thrilled to be leaving the tense room. When he reached the door, however, Dick paused. “Timothy,” he called, turning back to look at the two young boys, “You should um…” he gestured awkwardly, “say your goodbyes before your parents come looking.” 

Tim nodded minutely and jumped to gather up his jacket. He looked back at Jason; he was frowning and staring intensely at the molding along the floor. Tim glanced at Dick for a moment before dashing to Jason and pressing a kiss to his cheek. And by the time Jason could find the words to say anything, Tim was already out the door.

Jason met Dick’s gaze. He couldn’t tell what the other was thinking or what he was going to do with his newfound knowledge. And that scared him. But Dick just gave a small, awkward smile as he left and Jason wasn’t sure how to take it. Throwing himself back onto his bed, Jason suddenly felt exhausted. Would Dick go to their father? Or worse, would he rat Tim out to his? He would have to have a talk with his brother….


	3. Of Brotherly Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Dick have a talk

It was a dreary day, the kind of weather that makes everyone tired, even without doing particularly anything. 

Everyone but father, Jason mused, pulling out one of the used, old-looking leather bound book from one of the many shelves lining the walls of Jason’s chambers and lounging in one of the many chairs he had around.

He wasn’t left to the peace and quiet for long; soon after he got settled with the book there was a knock on his door. Jason sighed and absently allowed whomever it was to enter, hoping whoever it was, it was just a servant doing their rounds.

Alas, Jason was never so lucky.

“Jason,” Dick called softly like he might offend him with just a name, and Jason cursed his luck. Of course it would be the “Golden Son”. There was a troubled look on his older brother’s face, but Jason already had a good guess what he came to say. “I think we should talk.”

Jason nonchalantly turned the page of his book. “What about, dear brother o’ mine?”

Dick closed the door behind him as quietly as he could and slowly stepped into Jason’s highly decorated quarters. “I think you know.”

“No,” Jason sang, turning the page of the book he was trying reading. And now his brother was so keen on having a brotherly chat that Jason didn’t want to have. “I don’t know.”

“Timothy,” Dick hissed, starting to lose his cool with Jason’s carefree way of jerking him around. He came with a purpose, to help Jason and in turn to help Timothy, and his brother just had to make it difficult. “You’re… playing around with the Drake’s son!”

Jason took a sharp breath. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jason said as evenly as he could. The older prince always knew how to royally piss Jason off. “I’m not ‘playing around’ with anyone.”

Dick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Then,” he began, going about what he was about to say slowly, carefully. “Whatever it is you’re doing with him, you need to put an end to it.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Jason insisted, putting his book aside to pay his full attention to his brother and whatever he was going to say next. And it was true, he wasn’t doing anything bad, nothing he should be ashamed of, or so Tim told him. He was just starting to believe that. “And I don’t know what you saw, but nothing we’re doing is nonconsensual.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Dick returned quickly, shaking his head as if to emphasize his point. “Even if what you two are doing was socially acceptable, his parents wouldn’t accept it. You know the Drakes, how they are.”

“Its not their choice,” Jason said, simply, flippantly. Yes, he knew how they were; the whole country knew how cantankerous and simply irritable the Drake family was. But their son wasn’t like them. He was different, he was his own person with his own mind and that was what attracted Jason to Tim in the first place. “Their son can do whatever he wants.”

“Now you’re just being stubborn,” Dick told him, crossing the length of the room and pulling up a seat close to Jason. “I know you know what the Duke and Duchess would do if they ever found out. To Timothy.”

“It’s not like we’re flaunting anything,” Jason said, waving his hands around. He was slowly but surely getting fed up with the discussion they were having. He knew very well what the stakes are, it’s not like he had never talked with Tim himself about it before. “We’re very careful.”

Dick just looked at Jason, not amused and not buying it. He folded his arms across his chest in a way that Jason knew meant business and that he was not going to back down easily. “I still found out.”

Jason sighed and glanced away. “Touché.” 

“Look,” Dick sighed. He unfolded his arms, attempting to look softer. Jason knew better. “I’m not going to tell you what to do. But if anyone finds out, especially father and the Drakes, Timothy will be receiving the brunt force of it. You need to do what is best for him.” 

Jason was quiet. There wasn’t much else he could say. Dick was right; if someone did find out about the nature of his relationship with the Drakes’ son, it wouldn’t be him who suffered because although he wasn’t the most adored prince in the kingdom, he was still a member of the royal family. Timothy was just an aristocrat and there were many more of them where he came from. 

“And with everything going on with, well, Qurac…..” Dick’s voice faded, but Jason got the gist. It was an unspoken truth that should the kingdom go to war, Jason would have to go to war. No one talked about it and Jason hardly thought about it but it was a good point. “Just,” Dick sighed, reaching out to give Jason’s arm a gentle squeeze and Jason wondered when he got close enough to do that. “Just think it over.”

Jason gave a wave of the hand as his older brother left, grateful for the solitude again as he picked up his book. Finally, there was quiet again and he could focus on the story rather than whatever his brother decided to say next. After a couple seconds however, Jason gave a loud groan and slammed the book shut. 

His brother was right and that frustrated and angered him. Jason already knew everything Dick came to say, but it was an ugly reminder nonetheless. 

What Dick said hung over his head for the remainder of the evening.


	4. The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, don’t knock the Drake Estate,” he said with a wolfish grin, “My favorite little duke lives here.”

The next time Jason saw Tim, it was at the Drake Estate. Tensions were growing tangible at the palace due to wartime preparations and Jason had to get out, if only for an hour or two. So he took a horse from the stable and didn’t tell anyone where he was going. The Drake butler was surprised to see royalty at the door and quickly ushered Jason inside, calling for someone to take his horse to the stable. 

“I will quickly inform the Duke and Duchess that you have come,” the butler said, not making eye contact and keeping his head low. Whether it was out of respect for his father the King or out of fear of Jason and his infamous temper, Jason couldn’t be sure. “Please,” he said, gesturing to the wide space around him, “make yourself at home in the meantime.”

“No need to bother them,” Jason said, looking around the estate. The Drakes recently redecorated. “I’m here to see Timothy.”

The butler seemed surprised but didn’t argue. He quickly shuffled away, presumably to find Tim wherever he was. When he left, Jason took the opportunity to really look around the place. It was extensively decorated to display their wealth and try to convey some sort of interest in the arts and modern commoner culture. 

Jason heard the footsteps coming just as he came across a painting of Timothy. He grinned and when he was sure not only that the person coming was in fact Tim and that he was in hear shot, Jason said, “Nice picture. Did they wait until you were half asleep before making you pose for it?”

“Don’t mock me,” Tim said breezily. “Why did you come here?”

Jason turned to face the other boy. “I needed a break,” he said honestly and Tim only nodded. 

Taking a quick look around, Tim announced, “We can go to the study.”

The study at the Drake’s was their version of the palace library but significantly smaller. There were plenty of books, but only a fraction of what the palace had collected over the years. Compared to the ample amount of chairs at the palace library, there was only a few scattered about, but enough for the two of them. 

Tim waited for Jason to pick a chair and sit before taking a spot on the chair’s arm. “So,” he said, “What’s got you so worked up that you came here for a break?”

Jason shrugged and snaked an arm around Tim’s waist. “Hey, don’t knock the Drake Estate,” he said with a wolfish grin, “My favorite little duke lives here.”

Tim bit back the smile that threatened to appear at Jason’s shameless flirting. “I’m sure my father appreciates your favoritism.” Jason howled a laugh and shoved him but not enough to push him off the side of the chair. He then gave Jason one of those smiles that he just knows the prince adores and scooted a little closer to him. “I appreciate your favoritism too.” 

“Yeah?” he asked and Tim disinterestedly hummed in response, yet, it turned into a loud laugh as Jason used his well-placed arm to pull the smaller boy off the arm of the chair and into his lap instead. He grinned at the prince and shifted, making himself comfortable on his lap; with one leg on either side of Jason, hands resting on his shoulders and Jason’s hands on his waist, Tim doubts he had ever been more comfortable in his life. 

Tim looked over Jason’s face; although he was smiling, it would be hard to deny just how exhausted the young prince looked. The times were tough no doubt and only growing tougher. Tim reached up and ran the palm of one hand over Jason’s cheek, watching the exact way Jason leaned in to his hand. He gave the older boy a fleeting smile before leaning in.

Kissing Tim was heavenly and Jason just had to wonder just what about this was wrong. The way Tim softly petted his neck, cheek, arms or how he just held him as they kissed, there couldn’t be anything wrong with this.

“So,” Tim murmured, pulling back just far enough to be able to look at the boy and brushed Jason’s hair out of his face. Jason keened and reveled in the attention. “What made you come here today?”

Jason tried to come up with the right way to say just why he was there and while he knew Tim wasn’t going to believe the next words he was about to say, he wanted to try. Staring at the boy’s pink lips, Jason asked, “What? Can’t I just want to see you?” 

“You can,” Tim returned quickly. He continued his gentle assault on Jason’s face and neck, tangling his fingers in the prince’s thick hair. “But I thought with everything that’s… going on, you’d be rather occupied.”

Jason flippantly shrugged. “I needed a break.”

Tim nodded. “So,” he started slowly, unsurely, as if he was carefully selecting his words from a list of careful pre-selected words. Jason always thought this part of Tim was so precious. “Is what they’re saying true?”

“About what?” Jason returned, partially knowing already was Tim was referring to. 

“Everything,” Tim answered. “With Qurac.”

Jason paused for a moment. He didn’t want to answer the question. He knew already that Tim already was aware of the answer. Asking Jason was only going to cement the level of severity of the issue with Qurac in Tim’s mind. He really didn’t want to answer the question, only doing so when Tim’s fingers stopped playing with his hair. “Its true.” 

Tim nodded again. Jason carefully watched his face but Tim didn’t return the gaze, choosing to eye the other’s collarbone. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Jason repeated, waiting for specifics as he started playing with the hem of the back of Tim’s blouse.

“Will you…” Tim breathed, seeming to have difficulty just forming the words. Jason waited patiently, slipping his hands under the silky fabric of the boy’s blouse. “Have to go? Do you have to fight?”

“You know I do.”

Tim slowly nodded and licked his lips. “If you have to go,” he whispered, so quietly that Jason almost missed it. “then I want to go too.” 

Jason shook his head quickly, almost more worried about Tim going to war than the war itself. “Please don’t,” he almost begged. He had to swallow back the unnerving feeling rising in the pit of his stomach before he could speak again. “I have brothers to take my place if I die but you… if… something happens to you, what would I do?”

“What would I do if something happens to you?” Tim practically shouted. Heavy silence fell over them and Jason wondered if he ever heard a room so silent before. “Your life is precious. To me, if to no one else.”

Jason cast his eyes down as he trailed his hands along Tim’s waist as he took his wrists and held them softly. “Nothing will happen,” he said as sure as he could muster, the words sounding something like a promise to Tim’s ears. “Besides, we’re not even sure is gunna even happen yet.”

Tim nodded miserably, watching Jason’s thumbs rub over his wrists. 

Jason couldn’t help but stare at the smaller boy. He found Tim beyond handsome anyway, but like this, worried for his wellbeing, Tim looked like an earth-bound angel, more precious than anything else in the world. He let go of Tim’s wrists and moved to hold the sides of the boy’s face. Tim looked at him then, still looking miserable. Jason rushed forward and kissed him.

“Nothing is going to happen to me,” Jason murmured against Tim’s mouth, as he held on to the boy tighter. “I’ll be around for a hundred years, just for the chance to annoy you each and every day.”

Tim smiled a little at that, but it quickly faded. He wasn’t sure what else to do, so he just leaned forward and rested his forehead on Jason’s. The close proximity was comforting enough, but the extra little bit of touching helped to quell his worries. “Do you promise?”

“I promise.” Jason sealed it with another kiss. In between them, Jason interlocked Tim’s pinkie with his own and pressed his thumb against Tim’s. Tim pressed harder.

“Good,” Tim murmured, punctuating his sentence with kisses of his own. “Because I’d miss you.”


End file.
